The proposed project expands the research on treatment effectiveness from the NIAAA-supported alcoholism treatment centers (ATCs) to a national representative sample of treatment facilities (ATFs). The research will be conducted in two Phases. During Phase I national sample of alcoholism treatment facilities will be selected, contacted for participation in the study, and will complete a questionnaire detailing characteristics of their program. Phase II will collect baseline client data from a sample of 1000 clients as they enter the treatment programs and from another sample of 1000 treated and untreated alcoholics contacted through private physicians. The data will include their social and psychological background, drinking history, drinking behavior, and treatment assignment. Comparative analyses will be conducted for the ATF sample, the ATC population, and the private physician sample to evaluate the representativeness of the various samples and to investigate the feasibility of a one-year followup study of treatment effects. Bibliographic references: The following publication (in press) is the result of the first year of our grant: Armor, Davi J.; J. Michael Polich, and Harriet Stambul, Evaluating Alcoholism Treatment (R-1739- NIAAA), The Rand Corporation, Santa Monica, Ca., 1975.